Composite flywheels can include fibers, or filaments that are wound into a wheel and bonded together with adhesives. Such fibers can be metallic wires. The size, or speed of composite flywheels having metallic wires is typically limited to being relatively small, so that the wires and adhesive do not delaminate from each other.